Call of the Pack
by Fearless Wingling
Summary: Yusuke and the others may be in over their heads when they are forced to capture a girl who will, unknowingly, show them what it means to really be human.
1. To Hear a Mother Cry

This is the prologue people, calm down if you want to see the famous four right away...

* * *

The air was crisp and light against my skin as I ran with the pack. My feet touched ground for a millisecond before I bounded into the air again, only to land on all fours and continue running. In my chest, my heart pounded and my blood sang. I could hear my brothers and sister's racing breaths as we all gave chase to the prey in front of us. 

A young doe. She had wandered away from the herd. A small meal, but it had to be enough for breakfast. My mother raised her head slightly and let out her hunt call. We all joined with her, our voices rising to the branches above us. All of us were ready, and more than ever, we were all hungry.

Without missing a beat, I kept up with the pack. It never mattered to me if I did look different from my family as long as I could keep up with the hunt. We all did this as a family. No one was ever left behind. Unlike this doe.

With a surge of energy and a mighty lunge, my mother managed to nip at the doe's hind legs. This made the creature cry out in a high-pitched whine. She knew her end was near. My brothers and sisters finally caught up to mother and managed to sink their teeth into some part of the doe. They tried weighing her down, trying to get her onto the soft, moist, earth. I lunged at her and sunk my own teeth in, but I was never able to do as much damage as the rest of the pack. This never discouraged me, though.

The doe kicked and whined, trying to get free, desperately trying to live. My mother went to her neck, bit down on her throat, and held on. Not much time passed and the doe was dead. The hunt was over. We had food for the morning and maybe having it last until nightfall. As one, we all raised our heads and gave our voices to the sky. We were thanking everything and everyone for our meal. The family's cry of a successful hunt.

As my mother took the first bite, the rest of the family started ripping and tearing at the doe. I didn't move, though. It was the rule that I ate last since I was the runt of the pack. This never made me bitter as it was the rule, and I obeyed every one of them. In the meantime, I went and scavenged on berries and eatable plants to tie me over.

I wandered about ten feet from the pack, all the while keeping a watchful eye on them, as I just explored. We had just recently wandered into new territory in our hunt for food. Food had become scarce in our territory, and there didn't seem to be any greater amount in this part either. This was quite a problem since the pack was expecting more pups. My new cousins.

A few leaves flittered down from the branches, scattering helplessly on the ground. I kept walking with growing curiosity of this new land. My hands sunk into some thick mud, and it actually took me a few tries to get it out. Not wanting that incident happening again, I stood up on two legs. This is what I meant by me being different from the pack. I had hands instead of paws, I was clumsy on two legs while they were graceful on all fours, and I was covered in soft, pale flesh while they were protected in soft, beautiful fur.

Without realizing it, I had wandered a greater distance from the pack than what I expected. I heard my mother's worried voice calling to me through the trees, so I hurried back right away. Calling back to her, I wanted her to know I was all right and I was hungry for the meal. Berries, nuts, and plants were okay occasionally, but I liked meat the most.

A light blue hue had just begun to color the sky as a sickening, exploding sound cracked the air like thunder. I dropped to the ground immediately and searched for the source of the noise. Nothing, I saw nothing! Just as I thought it was safe to stand, the sound cracked the air again and a chunk of the tree exploded by my head from a bright blue light. I yelped loudly and soon I heard the worried cry of my mother and the rest of the pack.

"Where did it go? Is it over there?"

"I think it was a girl!"

Crawling at first, I took cover behind some trees and took off over the ground on all fours. "Rose whip!" A giant vine lashed out from my right and nearly caught me, but my aunt shoved me out of the way just in time. We both went sprawling through the air before landing and sprinting away from the attacking vine.

We were in full dash. I had to run on two legs just to keep up with them as even my younger cousins ran past me. Never before had I ever felt like this. It was horrible! My heart was racing, but not like that of a hunt where it felt good to have my heart pumping. This was something else. There was a smell in the air that was making the hair stand up all over my body. Danger. I was smelling danger!

"Come on! It's getting away!"

"Wolves! It's with the pack there!"

"Use the net!"

I heard something explode in the air again, but this time something closed around my mother and me. It forced us to the ground and stuck to us like a giant spider web! The more my mother and I struggled, the tighter it wound around us, wrapping us in into a cocoon. I snarled, I whined, I howled, I tried everything and nothing worked. Mother was trying even harder as the pack waited from a distant. They didn't know what to do as something seemed to scare them. Looking up through the holes, I saw four ugly, two-legged creatures. Humans!

Now I was snarling and growling even louder as I tried clawing through the web. All the while, the ugly humans stared at me, their putrid scent wafting down over us. _Humans are bad! They kill wolves! They'll hurt mother!_ I was not fond of humans, knowing the things they did, seeing first-hand the horrible acts of killing against fellow brothers and sisters of the west and east.

"Oh my god, it's a girl!"

"Come on, we'll have to take her back to Koenma." They reached down to grab something near my face. I wrenched myself to the side and bit the offending hand. "Ow! Hey! You wild animal!"

"Leave her alone and come on!" They grabbed the rope and started to drag us. I had to get mother out of here! Biting at the web around her, I managed to get the web loose enough for her to thrash out of. In her doing so, I was tangled up even more.

"Hey! The wolf!"

"Leave her."

Mother tried attacking the humans who had me captive, but one of them simply held out their hand and fire erupted from their palm. This made mother stop in her tracks and retreat. She and the rest of the pack came running back, trying to get them. The human with fire kept them away. I was kicking, screaming, howling, and biting. Nothing was working as I saw a giant, glowing circle in the air. We were headed for it. I tried thrashing harder; fearing the glowing circle, but nothing worked, and I could tell the humans were getting mad at me.

"Knock it off girl! Can't you tell we're helping you?"

Right before we entered the circle, I opened my mouth and howled mournfully to my pack as I heard them cry back. I was captured, stolen away from my family.

Why?


	2. The Unknown Terrifies the Numb

"She's going to hurt herself if she keeps doing that," Yusuke said as he watched the wolf girl pound on the walls. They had her in one of the interrogation rooms, which was just a plain white-stone walled room. The girl was pounding so hard on the walls that her knuckles were actually starting to bleed. "Should I stop her?"

Koenma, standing beside him in his teen form, shook his head as he watched her intently through the two-way mirror. "No, she'll grow tired eventually."

"It's been an hour now!"

"She'll grow tired," he glanced just slightly at the detective. When the boy grew silent, he then looked back at the girl. She was growing tired, but she continued to run around the room and pound on the walls with either her fists or ramming her whole body against the door. Not once had she spoken since they brought her here. She only howled and snarled like some animal. The way she looked at them was with the eyes of an animal. "Just what is this girl?"

Kurama walked down the hall to them, a manila folder in his hand, "I haven't found any records on her yet. All we've got is that she's somewhere between the ages twelve and fourteen and the rumors and complaints of the neighboring towns of the forest she used to be living in." He looked through the window just as the girl threw her head back and howled. "When we saw her with those wolves, I thought for sure she was a-"

"Come on," Koenma cut him off. "Go get Kuwabara and Hiei. We've gotta get whatever we can out of her." The redhead's eyes widened just slightly as did Yusuke's. "You know what I mean! She's obviously an illegal resident from the Makai! I mean, look at her."

"Yes, but we have had cases of inbreeding going on in my world, Koenma," Yusuke edged in. He then looked over, saw the girl collapse to her knees, and yowl a long, mournful cry. It ached his heart to hear such a thing.

Kurama nodded, "When we found the girl, she was with those wolves as if they were her family. They even cried for her as we took her."

"Plus, we don't even know if she can speak."

Rubbing his temples from a growing migraine, he waved an idle, tired hand, "Fine, fine. Just get the two and we'll try and work something out."

"Thank you, sir," Kurama bowed half-heartedly then hurried down the hall. Yusuke said nothing as he ran off after his friend. Koenma stared back at the glass, wondering desperately on what he should do next.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke made it to the others first. They were in the library. The castle Koenma stayed in was huge! It was only natural there be a library. A tiny ruler such as Koenma needed to keep up on his reading just like anyone else. "Good news!"

"We get to kill Kuwabara? Awesome. I'll get my happy cap," Hiei replied with his usual nearly monotone voice. He was standing in the Self Help section of the room as Kuwabara stumped into the aisle with a bunch of cat books. Whatever Hiei was doing in the Self Help section didn't really boggle their minds as much as what he had just said.

Kurama blinked twice before answering in a drawn-out tone of partial confusion, "Nooo…"

"Not this time anyway!" Yusuke piped up as he snickered.

"We get to try and talk to the girl," he answered as he gave Yusuke a weird look. The teen just shrugged as he wandered over to Kuwabara.

Hiei's left eyebrow rose slightly and vanished under his white headband. His usual expression of half curiosity and half why-should-I-care? "The girl? Why do we need to talk to her?"

"Because Koenma said we can. There may be more to her than what we see."

Yusuke helped Kuwabara to his feet, "God you're heavy!"

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama, "Do we really get to talk to her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do we have to be in the same room as her?" He had kind of a panicked look on his face.

"Again, yes. Why?"

Hiei bestowed a smug smirk as he answered for the orange-haired fool, "Because he's afraid of her."

Kuwabara glared at the petite demon, "I am not!"

"Fine, then let's go already!" Yusuke yelled with anticipation, which earned him a glare from the female, ogre librarian. He paid absolutely no mind to her as he ran out of the library.

Kurama watched him run with a puzzled expression, "He's quite enthusiastic."

"That's putting it lightly," Hiei said with a dull tone of his own.

"He's nuts. Let's leave it at that then," Kurama said with a tired sigh. "Come on, let's go after him." They did follow then teen, but with not as much enthusiasm.

Kurama didn't understand why Yusuke was so excited, because they worked with demons and half-breeds nearly everyday, and it wasn't as if she was going anywhere. Kuwabara wasn't as excited because he did rather fear the strange wolf girl. She wasn't normal to him and she wasn't as strange as the demons they usually bumped into. He couldn't figure her out like anyone else.

Hiei, well, let's just say he could give two-halves of a rat's ass. He's seen demons, spirits, half-breeds, rogue zombies, man, you name it and he may have seen it. Not much surprised him anymore, and if this did indeed peek his interest then there was probably still more out there that could.

Koenma was still standing there when they reached the room. He was still just staring through the window with a distant stare, and Yusuke was even standing next to him with a running motor mouth that would drive any sane person nuts. Maybe that's the bonus you get for working with bustling, rambling ogres for centuries.

He finally turned to acknowledge their presence and laid out what was going to happen, "All right, we have no idea what we're dealing with here. So far that we know, we're not picking any hostile demon signatures from her, but we're not picking up normal human signatures either."

"Yeah, even I could sense that," Kuwabara mumbled with a slightly freaked out glance at the window. "There's something not right about her."

Koenma continued, "I'm not sure if she can even speak, so if we can try and make her comfortable, we can try some tests to help her learn."

"We're not going to treat her like a criminal, are we?" Kurama asked. "After all, we did kidnap her from her family."

"I never said this job was going to be fair," the demi-god replied with little contempt. "I'm following orders just like you, and I'm not the one fully in control. If I were, I'd gladly help her anyway I could, but there are stronger beings than I in control here," he finished with a heavy breath. "You may go in, but be careful. I'll be out here." Hiei just stared as the rest of them nodded. He was more focused on the trapped girl in the room.

Yusuke went for the metal door with a small, rectangle window near the top. He peered in once to make sure she wasn't near the door. "Here goes nothing." Then he placed a shaking hand on the knob. With a worried glance at the group, he nodded with self-encouragement and finally turned then pushed the door open.


	3. I Refuse to Break Before You

With my hands throbbing and knuckles bleeding, I was caught half off-guard as I heard the door open. _I'm trapped! They're going to hurt me!_ I wanted to fight them, but just their scent told me that they were dangerous. Avoiding harm was my main priority, but I was scared and just wanted to go home. Yusuke walked toward me. Yes, I knew their names. They were talking to each other as they dragged me into this room. I would never ever forget their names and faces. They were the enemy.

"I'm sure you're scared, right?" Yusuke tried talking to me with a soothing voice. It wasn't soothing at all to my ears. He just made me angrier. I growled to warn him so. "Please don't be scared or angry." Retreating slowly to the corner of the room, I glared at him, but made sure I kept an eye on the others. I was noticing how they talked and put words together. These words were not easy to say as I had tried speaking myself. I couldn't. Wolves can't speak like humans.

Kurama tried stepping up, getting just a bit closer than Yusuke. His hand was even out as he knelt a little, "We promise. We're not here to harm you."

I knew he was telling the truth, but then why did they take me from my home? It made no sense! So I huddled myself into a tight ball and clenched my eyes shut. I pictured myself running with the pack, reliving this morning's chase, the successful hunt I never got a bite of. My mother's powerful yet gentle eyes watching me from the side as I tried to help with the hunt. Hearing the family's grateful cry to the earth and sky. I wanted it back. Without even knowing it, I began to cry. My chest tightened as I breathed in raggedly and whimpered high in my throat.

"Please don't cry," Kurama spoke in the same soothing voice Yusuke had already tried. It just pissed me off some more. Then I felt it. His hand touching me. My tail! Rounding on him with a snarl, I tried to bite his hand. He backed off immediately as I growled deep in my throat with tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

There was always something that put me off from the pack, but something that I knew I had a bond with. As my mother and the rest of the pack, I had ears like them and a tail. Everything else was like a two-legged walker. The ones we feared. I remembered little of the humans who shunned me, but remembered and loved the wolves that accepted me and showed nothing but respect and love.

"What's your name?" Kuwabara asked with a sad tone. I looked at him with wide eyes. Trying to see if he was tricking me into something. He seemed sincere. In fact, he had some tears in his eyes. I could sense he was true. "Please, I would like to know your name." He gave me a half-smile. With quivering lips, I gave them the name my mother called me in wolf speak. It was the only speak I knew.

Yusuke snickered, "Sorry but we don't understand that." He moved toward me and knelt just as his friend had tried. "Can I give you a name so that we can call you something? Nod if I can." Wagging my tail as I thought it over for a second, I finally nodded just slightly. "Good! Now, how about…," he put a finger to his chin and thought hard.

"How about Kiseki?" Kurama interrupted Yusuke's deep thinking. His clover eyes seemed to twinkle as he spoke the name I did not understand.

It disturbed me at the change of expression Yusuke gave me as he lunged at me. "Yeah! Kiseki!" His hands grabbed my shoulders and he smiled wide. "What do you think? What do you think? Kiseki?" Here's what I thought. "Gyah!" I sunk my teeth into his arm and only released when he pulled away from me. "You bit me!"

"I don't blame her you moron!" Kuwabara scolded him as a mother would to her cub if they disobeyed an order. "You jumped her!"

I thought you were the one who was afraid of her!" He shouted back as he held his arm tightly. I made him bleed, but not as bad as I could have. He was on his feet and the two were pushing and shoving like two male wolves fighting over a female.

Kurama sighed as he shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder." His eyes were closed, but they opened and were on me. "Would you mind if we called you Kiseki?" To tell the truth, I didn't really know what he was asking of me. I just nodded my head like Yusuke showed me and waited for something to happen.

A strange crackling sound silenced the two fighting as a voice came from nowhere. "All right, I can see this is going nowhere fast. Just cuff her and bring her to my office." The room was silent after that, and I could see and feel how uneasy everyone was. Except Hiei. He was stone to me. I didn't like that.

"I'm really sorry." Kurama spoke to me in a regretful tone. I didn't get it. That's when he lunged at me with something metal in his hands. I growled and tried to avoid him, but he was too fast and I was on my stomach with my arms being forced behind me with great pain. Hating myself for even thinking I could trust them, I cursed and cursed at them. I was forced to my feet and I realized I couldn't move my arms. They were being kept together!

_What's going on? What's happening?_ My throat had already been cracked and raspy from me howling earlier, but now I was pushing my limit. I could literally taste blood as I yipped and barked and snarled. They dragged me out of the room because I wouldn't move my legs to walk. When I grew tired of being dragged, I finally walked on my own, but that didn't stop me from trying to lunge at them.

Something sharp and shiny was pressed to my throat. "If you don't stop trying to bite us, I'm going to kill you." It was Hiei. I could sense the danger coming from the item he had pressed to my throat. The look in his eyes was like that of a rouge wolf. He was hurting on the inside with the eyes and face of one who has killed. I was not going to be this rogue's victim.

Flicking my tail in his direction, I raised my hackles so he could see my fangs. I was not about to be a victim, but I wasn't about to show my stomach. He reached out, grabbed my hair, and yanked hard. I couldn't help but yelp. "Knock it off Hiei!" Kuwabara pushed him off me. The dispute between them didn't last as we were soon walking down the hall again. All the while, I was keeping a watchful eye on the rogue named Hiei. He was a bad wolf.

As we walked, I paid close attention to my surroundings. The ground wasn't moist and soft like fresh dirt, but my feet did sink into it slightly and was an odd blood color. There was no one else around, but I could smell and hear things deep within these strange white walls. Just by feeling the small trickle of wind over my body, I could tell this place was larger than it seemed. If I did somehow escape these people, I may never find my way back anyway. I was done for.

"Here we are," Yusuke announced as we came to two large doors. He pushed on one of them and soon both of them were groaning as they opened wide. It hurt my ears slightly, so I laid them back. "Come on," he ordered the others, and they obeyed. From there I determined he was the leader of this pack.

Kurama was the one holding onto my shoulder, but he let go as we entered the very large room. I couldn't help but look around with wide eyes. It was huge! Like a clearing, but with no trees or grass. There was no more sinking softness under my feet as I walked on cold hardness. Looking down, I could kind of see my reflection in the shiny floor. My long, long black hair and pale, scarred skin. Looking back at the others, I noticed they were wearing stuff over their bodies and I wasn't. Was that normal for them?

"Hello there." I didn't know where the voice came from. Staring forward, I saw another human behind a short table. He was smiling and it made me curious as to why he was smiling. Was I something to smile at? "Please come in. Have a seat right here." That's when I noticed a chair sitting directly in front of the short table. I walked forward, but I was really nervous. Was I walking into a trap? "You can take off the cuffs now, Kurama." That word: _cuffs_. He said that word right before Kurama tackled me and held my arms back. So that must mean he wanted him to do it again! Just as I saw Kurama come near me, I tried to run from him.

"Kiseki, I'm taking them off," he tried to grab at me, but I dodged him again. This time I had room to avoid and dodge. He wasn't going to touch me. "You'll be able to move your arms. Don't you want to be able to do that?" Stopping for a second, I looked back at him. I did want to be able to move my arms again. So I just stood there and waited for him, but he never came. "Say I can first." I nodded, but still he just stood there. "Say yes." This _was_ a trick and it wasn't at all very funny. "Yes. Say yes." Growling slightly, I shifted from foot to foot, whimpering slightly. "You're not an animal. You have a voice. Use it." Getting angrier by the minute, I just gave up, walked over to the chair, and sat.

The man behind the short table laughed, "You're very stubborn. Reminds me of Yusuke over there."

"Screw off Koenma!" Yusuke called out loudly. Koenma just smiled, and I could tell this time that it was fake. This whole thing he was doing was fake. I could see the trouble in his eyes, how his expression shifted ever so slightly as he thought carefully for the right words to say. Words I barely understood!

"Kiseki, you don't mind if I call you that right?" I nodded my head, but he shook his. "Nodding mean yes, shaking your head means no. Shake your head if you don't want me to call you Kiseki. Nod if it is all right." Not knowing what else to do, I just nodded. "All right, this isn't quite easy to say because I don't even know if you can understand everything I'm saying."

"We believe she may understand some words. When you said cuffs, she assumed it for something else," Kurama spoke, but I didn't look back at him.

Koenma nodded, "All right then." He then looked at me with a very straight face. "Kiseki, we can't let you go home." I let my jaw hang a little as my ears drooped. "There's something special about you. Something we need to find out. It's very important you work with us."

I wasn't listening to him. His words meant nothing. I quit listening when he said I couldn't go home. My heart sank deep in my chest and I felt like crying again, but I held it all in. I felt like a pup again, lost without my mom in the middle of the woods. A pup's chance of living without a pack for protection was little to none, and right now, I was the dying pup.

"So I'm going to have you stay here with Yusuke and the others until you can speak and understand more clearly," I had just zoned in at the last second. "Do you understand?" Lifting my head to stare him straight in the eyes, I lifted my gaze to the covered sky and cried. My song was louder in this room, but it was cracked because of my throat. It didn't last long as I broke down and cried with tears.

I want to go home.


	4. Who Said I Wanted This?

Many nights had past since I was brought to Koenma's home. I realized there were many people living in Koenma's home, and I realized even more that the people living here were different from humans. They were larger with horns, fangs, and claws, but they were very nice to me. A lot of times, they'd come and see me in my room and give me food. Dead food, but food.

Since I had been here, they tried to stop me from using wolf talk, but I wouldn't. So they got mad at me a lot and didn't give me treats for being good. I could do some of their math. Small math, but enough so they didn't think I was a dumb pup, and I knew some small words. I just didn't want to talk like them. More than anything, I feared forgetting my family's way of speak. I've learned to dress like a human, understand words like a human, eat like a human, go to the bathroom like a human, and act like a human. What I was missing was the feeling like a human. They were so complicated. So busy. So hurtful. All of this I've learned just by being here just for two weeks.

My ears perked as I heard the door handle rattle and the door opened. I crawled under the covers to hide, but they were pulled off me and I laughed when I saw Yusuke's grinning face, "Hey Kiseki. How are you doing?" Sitting up, I nodded happily and wagged my tail. His grin wavered a little, disappointed I still won't speak. "Come on, Kiseki. You have to try and talk. It's the only way we can help you." They always speak of helping me. Curing me. Saving me from something I just didn't understand. Helping me from being a dumb pup, probably, and to be more human.

What they didn't know was… I never wanted help. I never will.

"Hey Kiseki!" Botan came bursting through the door with a small package wrapped in pretty paper in her hands. Her bright pink eyes were glimmering happily as she hopped up and down in front of my bed. "Guess what? Guess what?" I couldn't help but bounce on my knees and yip as she giggled. "I've got something for you today!"

Botan was a fun person to be around. For some reason, she was different from the others too, but I couldn't tell why. It was her scent and how she acted. Kurama and Hiei were kind of like that, but they had an even stronger scent that sometimes made my hackles rise. Botan, though, was someone that made me feel safe and happy even though I was scared and very sad.

Yusuke smiled, "You brought her something and not me? Gee, I feel the love."

"You don't deserve any gifts, you goof," she slugged his arm playfully. I was used to their play fighting as I usually played with my cousins and siblings that way. "Do you want to see what I brought you?" Her smile was huge as she held it out to me. I rolled up my sleeve and took the box from her hands. It wasn't very big and was flat. It peeked my curiosity. "Open it!" She giggled.

I started to tear at the wrapping paper, sort of growing excited. When I tore the colorful paper off, I couldn't help but just stare with an open mouth and wide eyes. In my hands was a flat book with a big picture of a wolf on the front. Tracing my fingers over the smooth surface, I could feel tears begin to build and my sight was soon blurred. Whimpering slightly, a tear dropped and plopped on the eye of the beautiful black wolf.

"What's wrong Kiseki?" Yusuke rubbed my back as he leaned forward slightly. "Is it the book? You don't like it?"

"Please don't cry Kiseki! I'm sorry!" Botan cried out as she hugged me tightly. "I'll take it back if you want." I held the book tight to my body, not letting them touch it. It was mine. Only mine. None of them could have it. It still made me sad, though. Why couldn't they just see I wanted to go home?

More people crowded the door and I recognized a few of them. Kurama, Kuwabara, George, and Koenma. George was one of the strange fanged people that lived here. That called him an ogre. _Oh-gr…_ That's how it sounds to me. He was the nice blue one that always brought me fun picture books and games.

"Is she talking yet?" Kurama asked as he walked into my room. Yeah, I had a room here. It was my territory, but they came in often in the night to check on me and a lot during the day.

Yusuke sighed, disappointed, "Nope. Not yet." They all gave me a lingering glance before talking to each other again.

"Do you think it'd be wise to take her out of here already?" Kurama asked.

Botan nibbled on her thumbnail, "It has been two weeks now, and she is very smart and capable of maybe adapting to the change."

"What if something happens and she's found out?" Yusuke asked with worry.

Kurama sighed, "If she's to learn to be human, then this may be what is needed to do so."

"But look at her ears!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly. "She's obviously not as human as we think she is."

George looked at me, "A cap would cover them nicely."

"That may help, but that doesn't help the whole raised-by-wolves factor," Yusuke mumbled. "Just because she's acting well here doesn't mean she'll be like this out there."

Koenma stepped up., "I have my orders guys, and there is no arguing them. We have to do this and it must be done. She has to be ready." They all looked at me with mixed expression and erratic emotions behind those faces. "We're going to bring the wild girl to the city." Whatever that meant, I knew it wasn't anything good. They were planning something and they were on-purposely forgetting to fill me on it. All of them expected trust. Both from them and me. How could I trust anyone if I was being left out and lied to?

Stroking my wonderful book again, I closed my eyes and clutched it close to my chest. Breathing in deeply, I submerged myself in thought, remembering back to the days of the pack. It was growing easier and easier to remember and not cry. I was curious as to why. A hand on my head snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Kurama's.

He smiled, "Hey, get dressed. We're going on a trip." I could read on his face that he was excited for this, but the feeling in his vibrant, clover eyes said otherwise. He was more afraid than anything. Nodding slowly, I waited for them to leave so I could get dressed. As I did, I tried to think of what they were planning. I understood that we were going somewhere. Was I going outside these walls? Were they taking me home? Oh how I wished they let me go home.

It didn't take me long to get dressed, but it used to annoy me before. The arm parts were the most annoying and I had to have a hole cut in all my pants for my tail. Still to this day, I got strange looks for my tail. Many ogres and human looking people muttering "half-breed" under their breath. I looked up the word "half-breed" and was confused by what I found. A mix of two breeds or blood-lines. What two breeds do they believe I'm of?

The door opened again and Botan stepped in. She was smiling as she came over to me and hugged me, "Oh, you look so cute! Now let's go." I went to grab my journal, the one they made me write in every night, but she stopped me, "You don't have to bring that. It'll be sent to you later." I was confused, and I'm sure it showed. "I'll explain later." By the tone of her voice, I knew this later was going to be much more than an average later. "Oh! Before we go, you're going to have to wear this." She placed a gray cap on my head. It pressed down on my ears, but I could still hear. I went to take it off, but she stopped me. "You have to have it on. I'm sorry," her voice was sincere in the apology.

I was in for something all right. It was making me increasingly nervous as to what. I was even whimpering with anticipation, needing to know now. Kurama and the others were outside my room waiting for us. Even Hiei was there, which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. As I stared at him, he stared back at me with deep, ruby eyes. I still knew nothing of these people. Just names and faces. They asked questions of me but never gave in return.

Yusuke grinned, which reminded me of a chipmunk, and touched my shoulder. "You ready to go somewhere new?" I just stared. "Well, you get to go to a city. You know what a city is right?" A big, cramped, noisy, bustling area filled with cars, buildings, and people. Yeah, I knew what a city was. I nodded. "That's good. You get to visit my home town."

My heart clenched at the word home, but I didn't say anything. They expected me to be over the pain, so I played that I was. Just for now I'd play human. I'd pretend to be just like them and go with the flow. Only for now, though.


	5. Part One Through My Eyes

**_Kiseki's Journal_**

**_Part One_**

** Mondai**

**Three nites hve gon by and thay stil want me to anser stuff I hav no idia how two anser. They r allso teching me to rite. Im not veri good they say. Yusuke brot me som candy today. Yusuke lykes candy he says. Kurama says he dosnt lyke it becus he ate to much as a kid. I never had candy befour. It was two sweat. I dont lyke candy butt if Yusuke brings it I will et it two be nyce.**

**Kiseki dosnt lern fast, Koenma says.**

**Kiseki lerns fast enuf, Kurama says.**

**Yusuke rubs his hand thru his hare, Kiseki will lern. We wil help Kiseki.**

**I do not want two lern. I want to go hom. Be with my pak. My family.**

**Why wont thay let me go hom?

* * *

**

** Thursday,**

**Today they taught me spelling. I still do not think I do very well. It is the long compleacated wordes that confuse me and the e's and i's thing. Koenma dosn't think I am as dum any more but he still thinks Im a dum pup.**

**Kurama asks me what it is like to live in a pack. To live with wolves. I still wont speak to any one because I am scared of losing who I am. I right to him one word on some paper.**

**Family.**

**That is how I can say it. Every one askes me the Wolf Girl how it was to live in the wild. I never new it as the wild. I didnt no not to no. It was life and now they say that life was rong.**

**Yusuke asks Who is your real mom Kiseki? Do you know?**

**I do not no what to say**

**Was she nice Kiseki? Did she love you?**

**I draw him mother. My wolf mother.**

**No Kiseki. Yusuke looks sad. Your mom must be human. You are human.**

**I show Yusuke my ears and tail. I touch his gelled blak hair. You dont have ears and tail like I do. I right to him so.**

**You are a half breed. He says. You must have a human parent.**

**I right on the paper again. Love is what wolf mother shoed me. She is my mother.**

**Yusuke looks sad.

* * *

**

** Sunday,**

**I looked up what Kiseki meant today. The name they gave me nine days ago. Kiseki means miracle. They think I am a miracle. Why do they think I am a miracle? Did I do something?**

**I watched some tv today because I was good on my spelling test. George let me watch whatever I wanted. I watched Balto because he was a wolf. When I watched how all the other dogs treated Balto so badly because he was a half breed, I felt strange and wrote it down to Kurama.**

**You are angry, He says.**

**Angry? I am confused. I wrote to him. He is growing tired of my writing. He wants my voice.**

**Angry is the feeling you felt when we brought you here. Angry is when you were hitting the walls and growling. Do you remember? He says with a soft voice. His voice is always so soft. So nice.**

**I shake my head, but do not speak. I wrote that I feared. I feared they were going to kill me**

**Don't wolves feel anger? He asks with confused clover eyes. I like Kurama's eyes. They remind me of the clovers back home.**

**I had to think this question over a lot. Finally I wrote down on the paper, If we feel anger we sing. Singing makes the anger and fear go away.**

**Kurama finally smiles at me. A real smile. It was a miracle. Maybe my name does mean something after all.**

**_End of Journal_**


End file.
